Beau Malheur
by House-Huddy-Lisa
Summary: Après la perte de Joy, House vient consoler Cuddy, et lui propose son aide pour faciliter l'adoption. Ce n'était pas très éthique certes, mais elle voulait tellement cet enfant. Et House était prêt à faire ça pour elle alors pourquoi ne pas tenter ?
1. Chapter 1

Hey ! :)

Me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire, contrairement à ce que le titre pourrait laisser penser ce n'est pas basé sur une chanson. Je trouvais juste que le titre allait avec ma conclusion (C'est un peu étrange je sais ^^). Je me suis rendue compte que dans mes histoires je partais toujours du principe que House et Cuddy étaient en couple, alors j'ai décidée de changer pour une fois.

Voila, voila. Bonne lecture

Ciao ;)

* * *

Elle était assise par terre dans la petite chambre jaune. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez elle ? Pourquoi rien n'allait dans sa vie privé ? Non seulement elle n'était pas capable d'avoir un enfant mais en plus elle n'était même pas capable d'en adopter un. House avait raison elle n'était pas faite pour avoir un enfant, même une adolescente droguée s'en était rendue compte et avait préféré garder Joy pour elle.

Et si elle était condamnée à rester seule toute sa vie ? Elle serait une de ces vielles femmes qui vivent dans de vielles maisons avec des chats et qui font peur aux enfants. Si au moins elle avait un homme pour la consoler et partager sa tristesse mais même ça elle n'en était pas capable. Sa mère avait peut-être raison, elle passée trop de temps dans ses bouquins et pas assez à s'amuser.

Quand elle avait tenue cette petite fille elle avait été plus heureuse que jamais. Elle s'imaginait déjà la regarder dormir, lui apprendre à marcher, à écrire, à faire du vélo,… Et puis Becca avait changé d'avis, sans même prévenir quiconque Cuddy avait décidé de rentrer chez elle. Elle s'était changé et s'était assise dans la petite chambre qu'elle avait préparée quelques jours plutôt. Ca faisait des heures qu'elle y était assise maintenant et même si elle avait mal partout elle n'avait pas l'intention de se lever et de quitter la pièce. Plus jamais elle ne voudrait en sortir. Elle ne voulait plus retourner à l'hôpital, jamais. Elle voulait rester ici les yeux dans le vide, sans aucune émotion, pour toujours.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, mais peu importe qui ça pouvait être, elle n'avait pas envie d'ouvrir, elle n'avait pas envie de se lever et surtout elle n'avait pas envie de voir quelqu'un. C'était certainement Wilson qui venait lui expliquer que ce n'était pas grave, qu'elle avait le droit de pleurer et qu'elle devait rester courageuse. Mais l'oncologue était la dernière personne qu'elle avait envie de voir ce soir, ses leçons de moral devront attendre un autre jour.

Elle était tellement dans ses pensées qu'elle n'avait pas entendue la porte s'ouvrir. Elle ne réagit que quand une masse s'assit à sa droite et posa une main sur son genou. Elle reconnue immédiatement la main de pianiste, pas la peine de lever les yeux pour savoir que c'était House. Même si sa présence était étonnante vu elle n'avait dit à personne ce qui était arrivé et qu'elle n'avait prévenue personne de son départ et surtout vu que c'était House. Il avait été contre cette idée d'enfant depuis le début, et comme d'habitude elle aurait mieux fait de l'écouter.

Cependant il n'avait pas l'air d'être venu pour se moquer d'elle et fanfaronner. Quand il passa son bras gauche autour de ses épaules elle accepta volontiers de se blottir contre lui. Étrangement elle était bien dans ses bras, elle se sentait protégé, en sécurité comme si jamais plus rien n'allait la toucher.

Elle ne s'était jamais rendue compte à quel point être avec House pouvait être réconfortant. Certes il n'avait encore rien dit il s'était juste contenté de la prendre dans ses bras mais il n'aurait pas pu trouver mieux, elle n'avait pas envie d'en parler et il le savait certainement.

Au bout d'un instant il la sera plus fort contre lui et l'embrassa pour le front. Ce simple geste fît fondre Cuddy, juste un peu de confort c'est ce dont elle avait besoin, rien de plus. Alors qu'il la serait toujours un peu plus dans ses bras, elle s'autorisa enfin à pleurer. Elle savait que House n'aimerait pas ça en temps normal mais là il était venu pour ça alors, la tête contre sa poitrine, elle se laissa aller.

« Cuddy, ce n'est pas que le sol n'est pas très confortable pour ma jambe mais un peu quand même » Signala House au bout de 20 minutes.

« Oh, désolée» Cuddy se leva et tendit les bras à House pour l'aider à se lever à son tour.

« Merci House » Ils se dirigèrent vers le couloir. House prit une dernière fois Cuddy dans ses bras mais face à ses yeux encore brillant et son air suppliant il ne pu résister. Il savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas passer la nuit toute seule.

« Vous voulez que je reste ? »

« S'il vous plait, oui » Avoua Cuddy. Il la suivit dans sa chambre, elle était déjà en Jogging alors elle se coucha telle qu'elle était. House se contenta d'enlever son jeans et ses chaussures, mais par respect pour Cuddy il garda son t-shirt. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle croit qu'il profitait de son état. Une fois allongé il ouvrit les bras pour qu'elle vienne s'y blottir. Ce qu'elle accepta sans hésitation.

« Vous y arriverez » Voulu l'encourager House.

«Non »

« Ne soyez pas défaitiste ce n'est pas votre rôle, c'est le miens »

« House, vous ne savez pas ce que c'est la difficulté d'avoir des propositions pour une femme célibataire ! Becca est la seule proposition que j'ai eue. »

« Mais c'est normal il faut du temps enfin Cuddy »

« Ca fait 2 ans que je suis inscrite dans cette agence d'adoption ! 2 ans ! Certains couples n'y reste même pas un mois » House s'en voulu d'avoir ouvert la bouche parce que Cuddy venait de se remettre à pleurer.

« Ok, ok…Arrêtez de pleurer, je vais vous aider » Cuddy s'arrêta un instant de pleurer, quand House disait quelque chose il le faisait, par des moyens pas toujours légaux et honnête mais il le faisait.

« Promis ? »

« Promis » Cuddy s'endormit rassuré. House allait l'aider alors elle aurait un bébé c'était certain.

Pendant plus d'une semaine Cuddy n'eue plus de nouvelle de House elle imaginait même qu'elle l'avait peut-être rêvé. A l'hôpital rien n'avait changé, il venait l'embêter, lui demander des trucs inutiles, lui faire des commentaires sur sa tenue et sur tout ce qui pouvait lui passer par la tête. C'était House quoi. Est-ce qu'il avait dit ça uniquement pour la calmer ? Ou dans l'espoir de coucher avec elle ? Elle avait perdu tout espoir de le voir l'aider quand un soir il toqua à sa porte.

« Épousez-moi ! » Ordonna-t-il en entrant dans la villa sans y être invité.

« Pardon ?! »

« Vous voulez un enfant ? »

« Oui bien sûr mais je ne vois pas le… »

« Alors épousez-moi » Répéta-t-il en s'asseyant sur le canapé toujours sans y être invité.

« Je comprend toujours pas House. Si c'est juste pour vous envoyez en l'air avec moi c'est vraiment nulle comme méthode. »

« Mais non ! Cuddy réfléchissez 3 secondes ! Vous avez dit que les couples mariés étaient les seuls choisi . Alors épousez-moi et vous pourriez nous présenter comme un couple pour l'agence. »

« House je peux pas faire ça »

« Mais pourquoi pas ? Un couple de deux médecins ça fait bien ! Les gens vont nous choisir. Et vous aurez un enfant »

« Mais c'est pas légal »

« Bien sur que si. Il suffit de se marier vraiment. »

« Et après les parents pensent laisser leur enfant à un couple marié et il va se retrouver avec une mère seule et une nounou »

« Wilson et moi on fera du baby-sitting. A nous deux on peut faire un bon substitue de père. Aller Cuddy, je ne peux pas vous aider autrement. »

« Faut que je réfléchisse, House »

« D'accord » Un peu vexé House quitta la villa. Cuddy alla se coucher en réfléchissant à la proposition de House. Ce n'était pas très éthique certes, mais elle voulait tellement cet enfant. Et House était prêt à faire ça pour elle alors pourquoi ne pas tenter ? De toute façon ça ne changerais pas grand-chose et elle avait bien précisé qu'elle ne voulait pas d'adoption ouverte, la famille ne serait jamais au courant. Et House avait raison si ils se mariaient vraiment, c'était parfaitement légal. Elle attrapa son portable sur la table de nuit.

« C'est d'accord. Marions-nous, je veux un bébé »

Le lendemain House débarqua dans le bureau de Cuddy une petite boite à la main. Il la lança sur le bureau de Cuddy pour lui faire relever la tête.

« Je peux savoir ce que c'est ? »

« Un piano à queue » Répondit ironiquement House. « Ouvrez-vous verrez bien » Cuddy ouvrit la boite et fût surprise d'y trouver une magnifique bague en or blanc et diamant.

« Qu'est-ce que … ? »

« La bague de ma grand-mère »

« House elle est magnifique… mais vous vous souvenez ? C'est un mariage blanc, un passage devant un tribunal ou un rabbin suffira largement »

« Cuddy si les gens n'y croient pas, ça ne marchera pas. Pour que le dossier soit prit il faut que les gens autour de nous y croient que ça a l'air vrai » Et probablement sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait il prit le boitier et passa lui-même la bague au doigt de Cuddy.

Cuddy admira un instant la bague à son doigt avant de prendre la parole.

« Quelle est la prochaine étape maintenant ? »

« Il faut que l'hôpital et notre famille y croit. Parce qu'avec ce changement de situation, l'agence d'adoption va certainement venir vérifier »

«Et je suis certaine que votre cerveau tordu à déjà une idée pour ça… »

« Parfaitement. C'est quand le prochain gala de l'hôpital ? »

« Il y en a un vendredi prochain à l'occasion des fêtes de fin d'année »

« Très bien. Je serais votre cavalier »

« Passez me prendre à 7h. »

« 7h. C'est noté »

Même si elle savait que c'était juste une couverture Cuddy ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être impatiente. Elle avait choisi de porter une robe bustier rouge lui arrivant aux genoux, avec une paire de chaussures noires et un petit sac de la même couleur. Il était 6h30 et elle était parfaitement prête elle attendait maintenant que House arrive. A son grand étonnement il arriva à l'heure.

A vrai dire Cuddy ne compris que cette histoire de couverture était sérieuse que quand House lui prit la main pour entrer, enlaçant leurs doigts.

Tout le monde les regardaient bizarrement, se demandant quand leur doyenne et le diagnosticien avait bien pu se mettre ensemble… Hier encore tout l'hôpital les avait attendu ce disputer au sujet d'un patient. Wilson assit au bar manqua de tomber du tabouret quand il les vît entrer main dans la main. Aucun des deux ne l'avait mis au courant de cette histoire pour que ça marche il fallait vraiment que personne ne soit dans la confidence.

House se comportait vraiment comme le parfais petit ami, Cuddy n'en revenait pas. Il lui apporta un verre de champagne, resta à ses côtés quand elle parlait avec des membres du conseil, il l'invita même à danser un slow. Si Cuddy n'était pas si étonnée, elle en aurait presque rit.

Il l'attira jusqu' au centre de la piste, posa les mains sur le bas de son dos, Cuddy posa ses mains sur ses épaules et ils commèrent à bouger en rythme.

« Wilson nous regarde » Fît remarquer Cuddy

« Avec quelle expression ? » Demanda House qui tournait le dos à son ami. Cuddy regarda discrètement par-dessus l'épaule de son nouveau 'fiancé' pour analyser l'expression de Wilson.

« Je crois qu'il doute…Il a un sourcil levé et les bras croisés. »

« On va remédier à ça » House fît pivoter Cuddy de façon à ce que Wilson puisse bien voir ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Une de ses mains quitta le dos de Cuddy pour se poser sur sa joue. Il lui leva légèrement le visage et avant même qu'elle puisse réagir il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Au bout de quelques instants il se détacha d'elle.

« Alors ? »

« Hum, parfais… » Murmura Cuddy surprise par la douceur du baiser de House.

« Merci … mais je parlais de Wilson » Se moqua House. Cuddy rougit à sa remarque, et tourna la tête pour regarder en direction de leur ami.

« Je pense que c'est bon … Il s'en va. »

« Je suis vraiment trop fort » S'auto-félicita House. Mais aucun des deux n'étaient dupe ils devraient faire face à un interrogatoire le lundi matin par leur ami. C'est pour ça qu'en rentrant du gala Cuddy avait proposé un café à House et ils avaient passés une bonne partie de la nuit à se mettre d'accord sur un scénario de rencontre qui puisse pallier toutes les questions de l'oncologue.

Le scénario était le suivant : La semaine précédente quand Cuddy avait perdu Joy, House était venue la consoler, ils s'étaient embrassé et avait couché ensemble. Ils s'étaient ensuite fréquenté la semaine sans rien dire à personne. Ils s'étaient retrouvé tous les soirs chez la doyenne pour manger ensemble et profiter l'un de l'autre. Ils avaient même fait une liste des repas de la semaine pour être sur de répondre à n'importe quelles questions de l'oncologue. Pour expliquer le mariage, ils s'étaient mit d'accord pour dire que dans élan de romantisme ils avaient décidé d'arrêter de gaspiller du temps, 20 ans c'était assez. Certes cet élan de romantisme c'était assez gros comme excuse mais avec Wilson plus l'excuse était grosse mieux elle passait. Ils avaient fait une dernière mise au point. C'était House qui avait fait le premier pas pour l'embrasser et c'était évidement Cuddy qui avait soufflé l'idée du mariage. Il avait été aussi conclu que House dormirait dans la chambre d'amis la doyenne à partir de maintenant au cas où quelqu'un passerait à l'improviste.

Le lundi matin ça n'avait pas loupé, House et Cuddy avait subit un interrogatoire de la part de leur ami.

D'abord dans le bureau de Cuddy et après dans celui de House. Il leur posa les mêmes questions à tous les deux et ils y répondirent avec brio. House se chargea de répondre froidement et se borda aux faits comme il faisait d'habitude et Cuddy elle, fît exprès de répondre de façon amoureuse et rêveuse.

Wilson restait suspicieux de se revirement soudain de situation mais était trop content pour ses amis. Alors il laissait faire.

Pour être sur que ça marche House et Cuddy se montraient proche à l'hôpital, le temps de midi à la cafétéria. Ils s'asseyaient l'un à côté de l'autre, House payait pour elle et ils repartaient ensemble. Le plus étrange c'est la facilité avec laquelle ça pouvait leur venir. Comme si c'était instinctif. Cette facilité était même un peu effrayante pour eux.

« IL faut faire une fête de fiançailles » Annonça Cuddy alors qu'ils regardaient un film le soir même.

« Quoi ? »

« Vous l'avez dit vous-même, il faut que les gens y croit. Faisons une fête de fiançailles, on invite nos familles, Wilson, votre équipe et on fait des photos et on les mets dans le dossier de l'agence ! »

« D'accord. »

« On peut faire ça ici, dans deux semaine »

« Et pourquoi pas sur la plage ? » Proposa House. Il ne ce marierais certainement jamais alors autant profiter de ce faux mariage.

« Sur la plage ? Mais il faudrait payer l'hôtel, un lieu de réception… »

« J'ai une maison sur la plage »

« Vraiment ? » S'étonna Cuddy, ce n'était définitivement pas le genre de House.

« Je l'ai hérité de me grands-parents paternels et j'y vais jamais, elle est à long Beach. C'est à moins de 2 heures d'ici. Tout le monde peut venir en voiture et j'ai certainement assez de chambre pour tous. »

« Ca serait vraiment génial… Merci House » Cuddy déposa un baiser sur la joue de House, lui souhaita bonne nuit et alla se coucher.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey ! :)

Voila le deuxième chapitre, un peu court je vous l'accorde le prochain serra plus long promis. Mais ayant bien appris Mandie et Elodie, j'étais obligée de couper là pour laisser du suspense. Alors il faut aller se plaindre à Tipititralala et Smallpox. C'est leur faute. (Oui c'est un peu lâche je sais ^^)

Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews qui me font toujours super plaisir :D

Sur ce bonne lecture,

Ciao ;)

Comme prévu, la fête de fiançailles fût donnée deux semaines plus tard à long Beach.

La maison était vraiment magnifique, elle ressemblait à une de ses grandes maisons de pêcheurs et était vraiment en bord de plage. Les façades extérieurs étaient entièrement blanches tout comme les meubles à l'intérieur les seules touches de couleurs étaient les vieux accessoires de pêches en bois les rideaux et les cousins bruns ou beige. C'était l'endroit parfait. Cuddy en retraita même que ce ne soit qu'un faux mariage.

Cuddy avait insisté pour qu'ils arrivent deux jours à l'avance histoire de tout préparer. A vrai dire le premier jour Cuddy l'avait passé à se balader sur la plage. Certes on était en plein hivers mais l'endroit était magnifique et elle n'avait pas pu résister.

Ils avaient ensuite réparti les chambres. Ils avaient installé Wilson dans la chambre du sous-sol, au rez-de chaussée il y avait une chambre d'enfant avec plusieurs lits pour quand House y venait en vacances avec ses cousins, ils avaient décidé d'y mettre Forman, 13, Taub, Kutner, Chase et Cameron. Ca ferait un peu dortoir mais ce n'était pas grave, après tout ils avaient l'habitude de passer leur nuit ensemble à l'hôpital leur de leur garde de nuit. Il y avait ensuite deux petite chambre séparée par une salle de bain et c'était bien sûr leurs mères respectives qui allaient les occuper. Et Enfin eux, ils s'installèrent au dernier étages, sous les toits. Ce n'était qu'une seule grande chambre. Elle avait deux avantage, tout d'abord elle avait une vue imprenable sur la mer ce qui plaisait beaucoup à Cuddy mais il y avait aussi un petit canapé lit sur lequel House pourrait dormir.

Une fois tous les lits faits, ils poussèrent le canapé de façon à pouvoir allonger la table et pouvoir avoir assez de place pour asseoir tout le monde. Et enfin ils s'attelèrent à la préparation du repas. Ils n'avaient pas essayé de faire quelque chose de trop distingué un repas simple serait plus conviviale et plus à leur image.

Ils commencèrent à préparer le dessert Cuddy avait décidé de faire tout un tat de petit muffin à différent parfum. Alors qu'ils étaient l'un à côté de l'autre, House profita d'avoir les mains pleines de farine pour frapper un grand coup de fessier de sa patronne, laissant une belle marque blanche sur le jeans noir qu'elle portait.

« House ! »

« Oui ? » Répondit-il innocemment en reprenant la préparation de sa pâte.

« Ah vous voulez la jouer comme ça … » Cuddy plongea ses doigts dans le bol de chocolat fondu à côté de sa préparation et dessina deux traits sur les joues de House, comme un indien. Le résultat la fît beaucoup rire. House attrapa le pot de chocolat pour se venger et Cuddy essaya alors de fuir mais elle fût rattraper par un bras musclé qui la colla contre lui, Dos contre ventre. Il reposa le bol sur le plan de travail, trempa son doigts dedans et lui dessina une moustache. Il replongea son doigts dans le chocolat et dessina un chemin passant de sa bouche à son cou jusqu' à son épaule.

Il laissa ensuite sa bouche faire le chemin inverse, en léchant le chocolat, embrassant et mordillant la peau de son cou. Elle laissa échapper un soupir de plaisir, quand House l'entendit il la retourna pour lui faire face. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et la souleva pour l'asseoir sur le plan de travail. Elle se laissa faire le coinçant entre ses cuisses et enroulant ses bras autour de ses épaules. IL lécha les derniers restes de chocolat sur son visage puis s'attaqua à ses lèvres. House embrassait extrêmement bien, comme jamais personne ne l'avait embrassé. Elle se lassa totalement envouter par ses lèvres et ses caresses. Ce n'est que quand il passa les mains sous son pull pour aller jusqu'à son soutien-gorge qu'elle reprit conscience. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Elle en avait très envie certes mais si elle devait construire quelque chose avec House elle voulait que ça soit différent. Elle ne pouvait pas juste coucher avec lui sans que ça ai des conséquences plus sérieuses. Et les choses sérieuses aucun des deux n'y était vraiment prêts. Elle se détacha de lui.

« House,… »

« Quoi ? » Râla-t-il alors qu'il commençait à explorer son décolleté de ses lèvres.

« On ne peut pas faire ça » Il était tellement doué avec ses lèvres, c'était assez dur pour elle de garder sa résolution. Elle enleva elle-même sa tête de son décolleté et le poussa un peu pour pouvoir descendre du meuble. « Je suis désolée, mais on peut pas faire ça… »

« Vous voulez rester vierge pour le mariage ? » Essaya-t-il de blaguer. Il la repris dans ses bras. « Allez, laissez-vous aller pour une fois» mais encore une fois elle le repoussa.

« Non. Je ne peux pas, je suis désolée » Et elle quitta la pièce pour aller se coucher.

House fini les muffins seul. Peu de personne le savait mais il était très bon cuisinier et faire la cuisine le calmait. Il en fît au chocolat, au framboise et chocolat blanc, au citron, à la banane enfin bref tous ce qu'il y avait de sucré dans la cuisine y passa.

Il monta ensuite se coucher, il aurait voulu aller se coucher avec Cuddy, a prendre dans ses bras et la rassurer comme il l'avait fait après Joy mais vu sa réaction dans a cuisine quelques heures plutôt il valait mieux qu'il garde ses distances. Il déplia le canapé lit de l'autre côté de la pièce, attrapa une couette dans l'armoire et se coucha.

Le lendemain matin fût plutôt tendu entre les deux, ils déjeunèrent chacun l'un à côté de l'autre sans pour autant s'adresser un seul mot. C'était plutôt embêtant vu que le soir même ils recevaient tout le monde et ils devaient passer pour un couple parfais.

C'est House qui, étonnement, fît le premier pas. Alors que Cuddy déjeunait toujours, il arriva devant elle avec la dinde du repas.

« Cuddy vous voulez farcir la dinde pendant que je tiens ses pâtes écartées ? »

« House je suis en train de déjeuner ! » Répondit Cuddy avec dégout en voyant le derrière de la dinde que House avait placé dans son champ de vision.

« Vous pouvez lui écarter les cuisses si vous voulez, mais j'ai beaucoup plus d'expériences que vous pour faire écarter les cuisses à une femelles » Blagua House. Cette remarque eu l'avantage de faire rire Cuddy et enfin détendre l'atmosphère. Cuddy alla se laver les mains et accepta de s'occuper de la farce.

« Je vous préviens je la touche, mais hors de question que je la mange ! » Commenta Cuddy en riant.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai aussi prévu des pommes de terre, des haricots et des carottes pour vous. » Expliqua House en indiquant les légumes prêts à être découpé sur le plan de travail.

« Merci… House ? »

« Oui ? »

« Vous ne pensez qu'on devrait se tutoyer ? » lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils s'attaquaient à l'épluchage des légumes.

« Dit-elle en me vouvoyant » Se moqua House

« Ok, ferme la et passe moi une carotte »

Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la journée à finir de préparer le repas et mettre la table. Ils allèrent ensuite se préparer. House n'avait pas spécialement fait d'effort se contentant de sa tenue habituel à l'exception que Cuddy avait insisté pour repasser sa chemise. Cuddy elle avait opté pour une robe mauve elle savait que cette couleur foncée lui allait particulièrement bien. Quand House la vît arriver dans cette robe, il en eu un moment le souffle coupé, elle était magnifique. L'idée saugrenue de lui faire le compliment lui traversa l'esprit mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire ça comme ça. Il se sentirait ridicule.

« Tu es … parfaite » C'était un bon compromis, un compliment pas trop niait.

« Merci. Et la chemise repassée ça te va plutôt bien aussi » Cuddy aussi avait trouvé House beau ce soir sans pour autant lui dire directement.

Hormis Wilson, la plus part des invités ne savaient pas vraiment pourquoi ils étaient conviés. C'est l'équipe de House qui arriva en premier, ils étaient venus en covoiturage. Cuddy leur montra la chambre, s'excusant pour le côté dortoir. Mais comme prévu aucun ne se plaignit. Fût ensuite le tour de Wilson d'arriver. Puis la mère de House et enfin Arlène qui, à la surprise générale, n'arriva pas seule.

« Roberto ? » S'étonna Cuddy en ouvrant, reconnaissant le jardinier de sa mère.

« Il est mon cavalier. Ca ne te dérange pas ? » Demanda Arlène en embrassant sa fille. Comme si elle avait le choix.

« Non mais maman, je n'ai qu'un lit une place pour toi… »

« Il y a un canapé lit dans la chambre en haut on pourra le descendre » House sauta sur l'occasion pour se rapprocher de Cuddy, il savait que devant sa mère elle n'oserait pas protester.

« Très bien, les garçons le descendront toute à l'heure alors » Céda Cuddy en fusillant House du regard.

Au moment de porter un toast tout le monde leva son verre et c'est Chase qui posa la bonne question.

« A quoi on doit trinquer à ce propos ? » House se plaça à côté de Cuddy, passant sa main dans son dos.

« Nos fiançailles ! » Annonça-t-il fièrement.

« Quoi ? » S'étonnèrent-ils tous d'une même voix. Cameron et Arlène manquant de s'étouffer avec leur salive. House sorti la bague de sa poche et la passa à nouveau au doigt de Cuddy comme il l'avait fait quelques jours plus tôt. Elle avait décidé de ne pas la porter avant l'annonce pour ne pas éveiller les souspons.

« Oh la bague de ma mère ! » Remarqua Blythe combler le silence qui s'était installé. « Elle vous va très bien Lisa. Félicitation » Elle fût la première à ce lever pour les embrasser, suivit de Wilson, l'équipe de House et enfin Arlène. Un détail attira l'attention de Lisa, Cameron et Chase venait chacun de passer des billets à Forman.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

« J'avais parié avec ces deux là à mon arrivé au ppth, que vous seriez marié d'ici la prochaine décennie. Il est évident que j'ai gagné ! » Annonça fièrement le neurologue en empochant les billets.

Cuddy eu soudain un doute et se retourna vers son 'fiancé'.

« Tu ne touche rien de ce pari n'est-ce pas ? » L'idée folle que House lui avait proposé ce mariage pour gagner lui traversa l'esprit.

« J'étais au courant effectivement mais… » House savait qu'il était inutile de nier Cuddy le saurait toute suite. Mais elle ne le laissa pas terminer et se détacha vivement de lui pour quitter la pièce passablement énervée.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey,Hey :)

Me revoilà avec le chapitre suivant, comme promis il est plus long. (Ok j'avoue, je savais juste pas où le couper d'autre.^^)

Mandie tu remarqueras que j'ai rajoutée le 'E' de ForEman, même si il est toujours aussi inutile.

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, c'est toujours un grand plaisir de les lire :D

Bonne lecture,

Ciao ;)

* * *

« Cuddy attends ! » Sans attendre il parti derrière elle. Il la retrouva à la cuisine appuyé sur le comptoir la tête dans ses mains.

« Cuddy je… »

« Non House. Tais-toi »

« Mais écoute-moi ! c'est pas comme ça que … » Cuddy se retourna vers lui visiblement très en colère.

« C'est pour ça que tu m'as proposé de m'épouser ? Ce n'était absolument pas pour m'aider en fait ! Tu voulais juste gagner 100 dollars ? Comment j'ai pu me laisser faire ? Comment j'ai pu te croire ? Comment j'ai pu croire que tu faisais ça pour moi ? » S'énerva Cuddy.

« Mais non enfin ! Laisse-moi t'expliquer ! »

« Non ! Je ne veux pas t'entendre ! Je veux même plus te voir là ! Tu me dégoute ! » Cuddy s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce mais House la retient et la colla contre le mur.

« Lisa ! S'il te plait écoute-moi » Elle arrêta de se défendre et accepta de l'écouter. House n'osa pas la lâcher pour autant.

« J'avais oublié ce paris d'accord ? J'étais au courant mais je ne prenais pas de part, je te le jure. Je voulais vraiment t'aider. Et puis d'ailleurs plutôt c'était et plus Foreman ce faisait d'argent, alors si je voulais en toucher une part j'aurais du te le demander i ans ! Je n'avais rien à faire là dedans »

« Promis ? » Cuddy se calma enfin.

« Oui promis. Cuddy, j'étais là pour te faire tes injections, pour t'aider à choisir un donneurs et j'ai toujours fait ça volontairement, je l'ai fait pour toi et uniquement pour toi. Pourquoi cette fois ça serait différent ? » Cuddy baissa les yeux honteuse, il avait raison il avait toujours été là pour elle.

Il savait qu'elle avait fuit la veille mais pourtant la seule chose dont House avait envie maintenant, c'était de l'embrasser. Tant pis si il devait se faire jeter encore une fois, il retenta sa chance. Elle était toujours perdue dans la contemplation de ses pieds, il lui releva un peu le menton du bout des doigts et lentement, délicatement, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes vu qu'elle ne réagissait pas, il approfondit le baiser et au bout de quelques secondes elle fini par y répondre, passant les bras derrière sa nuque, elle le rapprocha d'elle.

« Je vois que vous avez un nouveau moyen pour résoudre les conflits » Coupa 13 en riant.

« Pardon » S'excusa Cuddy en repoussant House.

« Ne vous excusez pas. C'est chez vous et votre fiancé alors vous faites ce que vous voulez. Je venais juste chercher des glaçons » House ouvrit le frigo et tendit les à son employé mais quand il se retourna Cuddy avait déjà été rejoindre leurs invités.

Elle prit quelques photos de la fête, comme ça plus tard elle pourrait les joindre au dossier. Et même si c'était encore un peu tendu entre eux elle fît une photo avec House.

Quelques heures plus tard quand ils eurent finit le repas, Wilson, Chase et Foreman aidèrent à descendre le petit canapé lit une place et l'installèrent dans la même chambre qu'Arlène. C'est fière de son coup que House alla se coucher dans le même mit que Cuddy.

Voulant continuer ce qu'ils avaient commencé dans la cuisine avant d'être interrompu par numéro 13, il se colla derrière elle, la main sur sa hanche et enfuit sa tête dans sa nuque. Mais il fût bien vite arrêté par Cuddy.

« House. » Réprimanda Cuddy, en repoussa sa main.

« Aller Cuddy, tu n'étais pas contre dans la cuisine si je me souviens bien » Répondit House en faisait référence à leur baisé dans la cuisine plutôt pendant le repas. Cudyd se retourna pour lui faire face.

« House, on ne peut pas se lacer dans une relation comme ça, sans que ça ai de conséquences, plus maintenant. Cette adoption est trop importante pour moi, pour que j'ose la risquer. » Explique-t-elle

« Tu ne crois pas que ca serait justement le contraire ? »

« Tu fais ça pour moi parce que tu es mon ami depuis presque 20 ans. Mais si on se met ensemble maintenant, que l'adoption prend du temps et qu'on venait à rompre tu resterais avec moi ? Tu resterais vivre sous le même toit que moi ? Tu te ferais toujours passer pour mon fiancé ? Non. Et j'en prendrais mes chances avec l'agence. C'est complètement égoïste j'en suis consciente. Et j'en ai autant envie que toi, crois moi. Mais je ne peux pas prendre ce risque maintenant, je suis désolée »

« Ok » House était vexé qu'elle ne lui face pas plus confiance, mais il savait cette adoption était plus importante que tout pour elle. Mais il ne perdait jamais de vue ses objectifs et là son objectif c'était Cuddy. Alors il l'aurait.

Le lendemain matin quand il se leva, tout le monde était en train de prendre un petit-déjeuner. Il passa derrière Cuddy, appuya les mains sur ses épaules et déposa un baisé sur le haut de son crâne. Cuddy savait que tous le monde les regardaient alors elle pausa une mains sur la sienne et leva la tête pour lui sourire.

Ils étaient encore en tous en train de déjeuner quand Kutner posa une question délicate.

« Et au fait, vous ne voulez plus adopter ? » Tout le monde lâcha ses couverts pour regarder en sa direction. Ce n'était pas le genre de question qu'on posait à une jeune couple encore moins à Cuddy qui venait de perdre Joy.

« Euh… ben… je » Commença Cuddy, elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle devait répondre à ça. Est-ce que ça allait dévoiler leur plan si elle parlait trop ? C'était l'occasion d'enlever tout soupçon d'éventuel lien entre leur mariage et l'adoption mais en même temps il fallait rester discret.

« Si une proposition est faite à Cuddy, ça ne changera rien entre nous » Répondit House simplement. Cette réponse avait deux avantages tout d'abord elle ne mettait pas en cause le mariage et deuxièmement, c'était une sorte de message caché pour Cuddy.

« C'est ce qu'ils disent tous ! » Marmonna Arlène, Si seulement elle savait songea Cuddy en fusillant sa mère du regard, juste pour la forme.

Après cette fête de fiançailles qui c'était au final plutôt bien passée, il fallait penser au mariage. Cuddy avait déjà fait changer son statut à l'agence et avait déjà commencé à compléter son dossier avec des infos sur House.

Ils n'avaient malheureusement pu avoir une date que plusieurs mois plus tard, alors House et Cuddy continuait leur routine quotidienne, ils vivaient chez elle, elle allait travailler plus tôt que lui mais rentrait plutôt aussi. En l'attendent elle préparait le mariage et une fois qu'il était là, ils mangeaient, regardaient un film, comme un couple normal en soit. Au grand plaisir de House, qui n'avait toujours pas perdu son objectif de vue, ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Doucement certes, mais surement.

Un samedi matin 3 mois avant le mariage, une nouvelles bouleversa leur routine. House prenait tranquillement son petit déjeuner sur le canapé, Cuddy était assise à côté de lui en train de pianoter sur son ordinateur quand le téléphone fixe sonna.

« Allo ? »

« Bonjour, ici l'agence d'adoption » En entendant ces mots Cuddy agrippa vivement le genou de House.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« Je cherche le Dr Lisa Cuddy »

« C'est moi-même »

« Dr Cuddy, J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que des futurs parents ont lu votre dossier et souhaite vous contacter. Seriez-vous disponible pour un rendez-vous ? »

« Oui bien sûr ! Quand et où? » S'enthousiasma Cuddy

« La semaine prochaine ça vous irait ? Les parents sont disponible le lundi, jeudi ou vendredi »

« Lundi !» Répondit Cuddy sans hésiter et sans même demander l'avis de House. Elle était trop impatiente.

« Le restaurant Grec de Trenton, ça vous convient comme lieu ? »

« Oui, c'est parfais. A midi ? »

« A midi » Confirma la secrétaire de l'agence.

« Vous pouvez m'en dire plus ? » Demanda Cuddy

« Bien sûr, c'est un jeune couple d'étudiant, c'est une grossesse non désirée et ils avec leur études ils n'ont ni les moyens, ni le temps de garder ce bébé. Si tout ce passe bien Aurore, la maman, devrait accoucher d'ici deux semaines »

« Merci. »

« De rien, bonne journée Dr Cuddy. Et bonne chance »

« Merci. » Ajouta encore Cuddy avant de raccrocher, elle ne savait pas trop quoi dire de plus. Elle ne s'attendait pas à avoir une proposition si tôt. A peine le téléphone raccroché, elle se jeta littéralement sur House, pour le prendre dans ses bras.

« Ca y est ! House ça y est ! On va avoir un bébé ! » S'exclama Cuddy. 'on' il était sortit tout seul, elle aurait peut-être dû utiliser la première personne, mais il l'avait tellement soutenue qu'elle avait eu besoin de l'inclure dans l'évènement.

« Félicitation Cuddy » House passa ses bras autour de Cuddy et la sera contre lui. Il était vraiment content pour elle.

« C'est étudiants, on les voit lundi à Trenton » Expliqua Cuddy une fois calmée.

Il fût très difficile pour Cuddy d'attendre le lundi midi. Elle avait passée son dimanche assise en tailleur devant son armoire à chercher quelque chose à se mettre d'approprié. Elle ne voulait pas y aller en tailleur mais elle voulait rester chic… Un vrai dilemme pour une femme comme elle. Elle avait retenu House captif dans la chambre une bonne partie de l'après-midi, il devait donner son avis. Il en avait rien à faire, il avait accepté juste pour la voir enlever son pyjamas de temps en temps pour essayer un truc. Après plusieurs heures elle finit enfin par ce décider pour un jeans slim noir, un débardeur blanc et un cardigan couleur framboise avec évidemment ses fidèles Louboutin noir aux pieds.

Le lundi matin, elle était déjà prête deux heures avant le rendez-vous. Elle avait insisté pour choisir la tenue de House. Elle avait évidemment prit sa chemise bleue, elle le rendait sympathique. Elle avait aussi insisté pour la repasser. À 11h30, manteau sur le dos, ils partirent enfin.

House repéra facilement le jeune couple. Étrangement, ils n'avaient pas l'air de fêtard ou d'irresponsable, c'était complètement le contraire, ils semblaient être de parfais étudiants. Elle était une petite brune, elle avait le nez dans un bouquin de physiologie. Lui était blond et même assis on pouvait remarquer qu'il était assez grand, il regardait autour de lui. House se fît la réflexion que ça aurait très bien pu être lui et Cuddy à l'époque, après tout ils ne s'étaient pas protégés. Cette réflexion lui fît froid dans le dos. Puis Cuddy le sortit de ses pensées en l'attrapant par le bras pour le tirer jusqu'à la banquette où les deux jeunes adultes étaient assis.

« Lisa Cuddy » Se présenta-elle pleine d'enthousiasme. Le jeune couple se leva pour les saluer.

« Moi c'est Aurore, et lui c'est Henry »

« Gregory House » Se présentant House à son tour en sera la main que Henry lui tendait.

«Vous étudiez la physiologie ? » Demanda Cuddy, une fois tout le monde assit en faisait référence au livre que lisait la jeune fille.

« Oui, je suis étudiante en médecine à New-York. Vous êtes vous-même médecin n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je suis médecin » Rectifia House « Elle est administratrice » se moqua-t-il.

« J'étais endocrinologue, mais je suis doyenne et directrice de l'hôpital universitaire de Princeton alors je n'exerce plus trop » Rectifia Cuddy devant le regard interrogateur des jeunes gens.

« Vous êtes le célèbre diagnosticien ? » Demanda Henry

« Lui-même » Répondit House en bombant le torse, pour faire rire la table. Il n'était pas médecin pour avoir une reconnaissance mondiale, lui il voulait juste résoudre ses cas, le reste était secondaire.

« On a étudié un de vos cas en cours l'autre jour » Expliqua Aurore.

« La maladie de Maladie de Chester-Erdheim, on sait » Coupa Henry. « Ca fait trois jour que j'en entend parler » Se justifia-t-il. House et Cuddy étaient content que Henry ai coupé Aurore, ce cas avait été assez dur comme ça pour tout les deux.

« Attendez, vous ne nous avez pas choisi à cause de ça n'est-ce pas ? » Douta Cuddy. Elle voulait être choisie pour ses qualités pas pour son métier où celui de House.

« Non bien sûr ! On vous avait choisit avant ! Parce que vous-êtes médecin certes. Mais aussi parce que dans votre dossier on peut voir que vous êtes proche, bien entouré, vous travaillez au même endroit et avez de bons revenus. Je suis sûre que mon bébé ne sera jamais seul, et ne manquera de rien. Et entendre votre nom dans mon cours n'était que anecdotique » Aurore n'avait pas eu cette chance, elle devait cumuler plein de petit boulot et travailler très tard pour assurer ses études de médecine. Elle était fille unique et ses parents étaient trop fêtard que pour se soucier d'elle. Alors son bébé, aurait-ce qu'elle n'a pas eu.

«Il sera entre de bonnes mains » Confirma House. Il savait que Cuddy ne laisserait jamais rien arriver à ce bébé. Elle ferait toujours tout pour lui.

« Vous connaissez le sexe ? » Demanda Cuddy pour changer un peu de sujet.

« Non. On ne voulait pas savoir. Ca va peut-être vous sembler froid, mais moins j'en sais sur lui, mieux ça sera. Après la naissance, je veux que vous le preniez, je ne veux pas le voir. C'est aussi pour ça qu'on vous à choisi, vous voulez une adoption complètement fermée. »

« Vous ne voulez même pas recevoir des photos ou en envoyer ? » Cuddy savait que certains parents biologiques souhaitaient pouvoir faire ça.

« Non. Vous pourrez lui dire qui on était, et qu'on ne pouvait pas le garder parce qu'on voulait le meilleur pour lui. Mais c'est tout » Expliqua Henry. Ca avait l'air d'être une décision murement réfléchie, House et Cuddy se contentèrent d'acquiescer.

« Vous allez accoucher ou ? »

« A New-York, certainement. Il y a un hôpital pas loin du campus »

« Comment seront-nous prévenu ? »

« Je peux vous appeler au début du travail, si vous voulez ? » Proposa Henry.

« Ca serait gentil ! » Cuddy attrapa une serviette sous son assiette et nota deux numéros. « Voici nos numéros de bippers, faite le sonner deux fois et on sera que c'est vous » Expliqua-elle.

Ils commandèrent ensuite leur repas et mangèrent en réglant les derniers détails et parlant médecine.

Aurore allait bientôt accoucher et Cuddy ne quitta plus son bipper, elle le prenait même avec elle dans la salle de bains.

Avec l'aide de House elle avait un peu préparé la chambre mais pas trop quand même, de peur de se porter la poisse comme avec Joy. Elle avait juste préparé un berceau et quelques vêtements neutres qui pouvaient allez aussi bien à une fille qu'a un garçon.

Ce soir là ils étaient tout les deux dans le canapé, ils regardaient un vieux film en noir en blanc quand le bipper de House sonna. Deux fois.


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou :)

Me revoilà pour la suite et fin de cette histoire. J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres.

Toujours un grand merci pour vos reviews qui me font plaisir et m'encourage :)

On se retrouve à la prochaine fiction.

Ciao;)

* * *

_Ce soir là ils étaient tout les deux dans le canapé, ils regardaient un vieux film en noir en blanc quand le_ _bipper de House sonna. Deux fois..._

D'un même mouvement de tête, ils se tournèrent vers le bipper de Cuddy, qui était sur la table basse. Quelques secondes plus tard, il sonna à son tour. Deux fois lui aussi.

Cuddy se leva d'un bon pour enfiler ses chaussures, prendre son sac et son manteau. House lui ne réagit que quand Cuddy lui lança sa veste en cuir à la figure. Il l'enfila et parti à la suite de Cuddy.

C'est lui qui conduit jusque l'hôpital à une heure de voiture de là. Quand ils arrivèrent, Aurore était encore en plein travail.

Quand le médecin annonça que ça pouvait commencer, Aurore proposa à House et Cuddy de rester. Ils acceptèrent mais par respect pour son intimité, ils se mirent un peu à l'écart.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le bébé poussa son premier cri. Le médecin au courant de la situation tendit directement le bébé à Cuddy et lui demanda de se rendre dans la petite pièce adjacente pour les premiers soins. Par reflexe, elle se mit de dos pour admirer le bébé. Elle ne voulait par faire face à Aurore. Elle ne fera pas deux fois la même erreur.

Une fois dans la salle de soins, elle pu mieux le détailler. C'était un petit garçon. Il avait les cheveux bruns d'Aurore, et de grands-yeux vert comme Henry. Cuddy ne pu s'empêcher de laisser échapper quelques larmes. House derrière elle, avait une main sur sa hanche et l'autre sur la tête du bébé.

« Mazel Tov Cuddy » Lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille en lui déposa un baiser dans les cheveux.

Ils passèrent encore quelques instants à admirer le nouveau né, puis ils le laissèrent aux infirmières pour qu'elles fassent ses soins.

Cuddy alla rejoindre Aurore dans la salle de travail.

« Le bébé, va très bien. Il est parfais. Merci »

Aurore lui sourit péniblement, Cuddy pouvait comprendre qu'il était difficile d'abandonner son bébé.

« IL y a quelque chose que je peux faire pour vous ? » Demanda Cuddy, se sentant coupable des larmes de la jeune femme.

« Occupez-vous bien de lui » Répondit-elle simplement.

«Promis »

Pendant ce temps le bébé avait été transféré à la nurserie avec les autres bébés. De l'autre côté de la vitre House le regardait. Sa naissance voulait-elle dire qu'il devait quitter Cuddy ? Sa vie devait-elle retourner comme avant ? Avait-il envie qu'elle change ? Voulait-il être quelque chose pour ce bébé ? En serait-il capable ? IL sentit une présence à ses côtés, il se retourna et fût surpris de voir Henry, une peluche à la main.

« C'est lequel ? » Demanda-t-il

« Celui juste devant nous, le petit garçon. Je croyais que vous ne vouliez pas le voir ? »

« J'étais juste curieux. Vous pourrez lui donner ça ? » Demanda-t-il en lui tendant l'ours en peluche. House se contenta d'hocher la tête et de prendre le doudou.

«Vous allez l'appeler comment ? »

« Je… je sais pas »

« Promettez-moi d'être un bon père pour lui » House n'aimait pas faire ce genre de promesse mais devant l'air désespéré d'Henry il n'eu pas d'autre choix.

« Promis » House savait que selon son propre plan il devait juste aider Cuddy à avoir ce bébé mais, il ne savait pas trop s'il avait envie de la quitter. De plus il avait été aussi content quand son bipper avait sonné quelques heures plutôt, il s'était senti vraiment concerné par ce bip. IL avait senti son cœur manquer un battement quand le bébé avait crié pour la première fois. Un détail attira son attention sur le lit du nourrisson. Sur l'étiquette il était écrit 'bébé Cuddy-House'. C'était son bébé, au même titre que celui de Cuddy.

Il était plus de deux heures du matin pourtant Cuddy ne voulait pas quitter la maternité, elle avait peur que le lendemain matin on lui dise qu'Aurore avait changé d'avis pendant la nuit. Elle restait donc plantée devant la nurserie à admirer son fils.

« Il ne va pas s'envoler tu sais » Se moqua House en se postant à côté d'elle.

« Je veux pas rentrer. Je veux rester avec lui » Précisa Cuddy, elle savait que House détestait attendre à rien faire, en plus il n'avait ni sa console ni un endroit confortable ou dormir.

« Très bien » A la surprise de Cuddy, il ne broncha pas et se contenta de passer un bras autour de sa taille pour la rapprocher de lui. «Comment tu veux l'appeler ? »

« Je sais pas »

« Interdiction de l'appeler Abraham ou Adam je te préviens! Pas de prénoms religieux ! » Cuddy roula des yeux.

« Tu veux donner ton avis là-dessus ? » S'étonna-t-elle. Elle s'attendait plutôt à ce qu'il lui trouve un surnom ridicule.

« Tu as vu l'étiquette sur le berceau ? 'Cuddy-House', j'ai autant le droit que toi de choisir ce prénom. »

Cuddy était perdue, depuis le début elle s'était persuadé qu'une fois le bébé là House partirait sans demander son reste. C'était ça qui l'empêchait d'aller plus loin avec lui. Elle était étonnée qu'il soit encore là et qu'il demande un droit de regard sur le prénom. Même si au fond d'elle, elle n'attendait que ça.

« D'accord. C'est quoi ton idée ? »

« Mick ! » Annonça-t-il fièrement.

« Hors de question House. Et je te préviens aussi, 'Junior' c'est même pas la peine d'essayer non plus »

« ok, alors qu'est-ce que tu proposes madame je-sais-tout ? »

« Maé. Tu en penses quoi ? »

« J'aime bien » House se demanda si Cuddy savais que Maé signifiait 'prince' en celte. Non il y avait certainement que lui pour connaitre des détails comme ça.

Une demi-heure plus tard, l'infirmière leur fît signe par la vitre de venir le nourrir.

Cuddy s'installa confortablement dans le siège que lui indiqua l'infirmière, une fois les bras bien en place, elle attrapa le bébé qu'on lui tendait. L'infirmière lui expliqua qu'il fallait d'abord nouer un contact avec l'enfant. Cuddy cajola volontiers Maé pendant un moment, elle caressa ses joues, redessina son nez du bout de doigts, berça doucement. Le contact avec Cuddy avait automatiquement calmé ses pleurs. Elle pu ensuite commencer à lui donner le biberon. Quand il eu finit de boire elle le tendit à House, pour qu'il lui fasse faire son rot.

« Tu me refile la sale boulot, c'est ça ? » Se plaignit faussement House ne plaçant son fils sur son torse, dans la position adéquate.

« Exactement » Répondit Cuddy en mimant le dégout.

« Je te préviens tu changeras la couche ! »

« D'accord » Cuddy avait en réalité vu le regard envieux de House quand elle nourrissait Maé, c'était pour ça qu'elle avait partagé ce moment avec lui. A la sa surprise de Cuddy après le rot, House positionna le nouveau-né contre son torse pour le rendormir. Elle s'approcha d'eux caressant d'une main le bras de House et de l'autre le ventre de Maé.

« Maé Cuddy-House » Murmura-t-elle pour ne pas le réveiller. House fût content d'entendre son nom de famille. Elle ne le jetait pas, elle acceptait qu'il soit une part de sa vie. Cuddy leva la tête vers lui et lui sourit. Il ne pu résister et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Toujours le sourire aux lèvres, Cuddy se détacha de lui et embrassa la joue de Maé puis fît signe à House de le recoucher.

Le lendemain, Cuddy resta encore toute la journée à l'hôpital. House lui en profita pour rentrer en lui faire une surprise. Avec l'aide de Wilson et son équipe il prépara la chambre de Maé.

Taub, Kutner et Forman firent la peinture pendant que Wilson et lui montaient les meubles. Et enfin 13 s'occupa de la décoration.

Ils y passèrent la journée et une bonne partie de la nuit. Le lendemain, il ne restait que quelques détail à faire comme mettre le tour de lit, ou accrocher les cadres, il laissait 13 s'en charger et alla chercher Cuddy à New-York.

Cuddy savait que House s'était occupé de la chambre et elle ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre, certainement un chambre de bébé rockeur ou du parfait petit scientifique. C'est avec prudence qu'elle se dirigea jusqu'à la chambre, Maé confortablement endormit dans ses bras.

Sur la porte encore fermée il y avait 3 grosses lettres brunes foncés 'Maé'. Cuddy poussa doucement la porte. Elle resta en admiration, la chambre était magnifique.

Les murs étaient de couleurs verts foncé, face à elle, le long du mur, il y avait un énorme berceau en bois très foncé presque noir. Au dessus du lit était peinte une couronne, elle aussi en brun. Au sol il y avait un énorme tapis beige, et près de la fenêtre sur le côté droit il y avait un rocking-chair avec des coussins eux aussi dans les tons verts et bruns. Il avait pensé à tout, grâce à ça elle pourrait bercer Maé la nuit.

Elle s'avança dans la chambre. A sa gauche, il y avait une grosse armoire de la même couleur que le lit et derrière elle à côté de la porte il y avait la table à langer elle aussi en bois. Cuddy remarqua plusieurs cadres photos bruns de différentes tailles et différentes formes au dessus de la table, elle s'en approcha.

IL y avait une photo d'elle prise certainement à un gala vu sa tenue, une photo de House, Cuddy se souvenait de cette photo, c'était une patiente photographe qui l'avait faite. Il y en avait une d'elle et House à la soirée de fiançailles, il y avait un cadre vide pour y mettre une photo d'eux trois et pour finir il y en avait une de toute l'équipe en bleu de travail et de la peinture verte partout.

« C'est eux qui ont quasi tout fait » Expliqua House

« Ils sont géniaux »

« Sache qu'ils veulent tous être parrain maintenant enfin sauf 13 qui veut être marraine. Quoi qu'elle fait les deux alors on sait jamais » Blagua House

« On peut bien leur accorder ça » Cuddy qui n'était pas au courant de la bisexualité de 13 ne comprit pas l'allusion.

« Tu aura 5 parrains ! Tu seras l'enfant le plus gâté de toute la planète ! » S'exclama House pour Maé.

Cuddy alla coucher Maé et remarqua les draps beiges avec la même couronne que sur le mur brodée dessus. Décidément House avait pensé aux moindres détails. Elle rit en voyant sur le côté la gigoteuse blanche, avec une guitare électrique rouge dessus, elle savait qu'il n'aurait pas pu s'en empêcher. Mais avec tout ce qu'il avait fait, elle acceptait sans problème la guitare électrique. Elle glissa Maé dedans le plus doucement possible pour ne pas le réveiller, l'embrassa sur le front, alluma le baby-phone et quitta la pièce avec House.

Cuddy se fît un thé et un café pour House et ils s'installèrent sur le canapé.

« Merci House, pour tout vraiment. Sans toi je n'y serais jamais arrivée » House ne leva même pas la tête et resta concentré sur son café plusieurs minutes. Avait-elle fait ou dit quelque chose de mal ?

« Je veux pas partir. » Finit-il par dire. « Tu peux trouver ça ridicule si tu veux et je sais que ça ne fait parti de notre pacte d'origine. Mais je ne veux pas partir, je veux rester ici avec lui et avec toi. Je veux essayer d'être un bon père de famille. Faire quelque chose de bien dans ma vie pour une fois. Tu n'as plus d'excuse pour dire non, tu as Maé et je suis toujours là alors tes inquiétudes n'ont plus lieu d'être et Maé il est autant à moi qu'à… »

« House ! » Coupa Cuddy pour attirer son attention et enfin il tourna la tête vers elle, et elle en profita pour placer ses mains dans sa nuque, le rapprocher d'elle et le faire taire en l'embrassant.

« Je suis d'accord, pour tout » Expliqua-t-elle quand enfin ils se détachèrent « Maé est ton fils et il me semble que je suis toujours ta fiancée non ? » Blagua Cuddy en lui montrant son annulaire toujours orné de la bague. House ne répondit même pas, il posa ses mains sur les hanches de Cuddy et la poussa pour l'allonger sous lui sur le canapé tout en dévorant ses lèvres de baisers.

Maintenant ils pouvaient tout les deux se laisser allez sans craintes, ils avaient Maé, étaient fiancés et bientôt mariés. Rien ne les séparerait plus jamais.

Épilogue 

C'était le grand jour, pour prouver à Cuddy qu'il ne partirait pas House avait maintenu le mariage malgré l'arrivé de Maé.

House était devant l'autel avec Wilson, il attendait que ça soit au tour de Cuddy d'entrer. Mais selon a règle, les demoiselles d'honneur devait précéder la marié. C'est d'abord 13 qui entra avec Maé dans ses bras, officiellement c'était Julia la demoiselle d'honneur de Cuddy mais cette dernière voulait que son fils soit aux premières loges lors du mariage, House trouvait ça idiot vu qu'il ne s'en souviendrait même pas, mais Cuddy avait insisté et comme que 13 était sa marraine c'était à elle que revenait cette tâche, vint ensuite le tour de Julia et enfin ce fût le tour de Cuddy. Inconsciemment House retint son souffle. Il n'aurait jamais pensé être le genre d'homme à être émotif dans ce genre de moment, mais apparemment si. Il essaya de se convaincre que c'est le manque de sommeil dû à l'arrivé de Maé qui le rendait comme ça, mais quand il vu Cuddy arriver il dû se rendre à l'évidence, c'était elle qui le rendait comme ça.

Elle était juste parfaite. Elle portait une longue robe blanche, pas trop volumineuse, classique, sans trop de fioritures. House a trouva simplement magnifique.

Alors que quelques mois plutôt à la soirée de fiançailles, il n'avait pas osé lui en faire la remarque, cette fois quand elle arriva à sa auteure il osa lui dire.

« Future Madame House, vous êtes magnifique » Lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille.

« Merci » Dit-elle en lui adressant son plus beau sourire.

C'était une cérémonie donnée par un rabbin et un prêtre, ça permettait de mettre d'accord Arlène et Blythe.

Une fois les 'je le veux ' échangés et le verre brisé, House fût enfin invité à embrasser la marié, chose qu'il attendait de faire depuis qu'il l'avait vu entrer. Il l'attrapa par les hanches et l'approcha de lui, elle posa ses mains sur ses joues caressant sa barbe de trois jours et enfin il l'embrassa.

Après avoir applaudit, les gens sortirent, pour attendre les mariés à l'extérieur. Cuddy se retourna pour attraper Maé et le prendre dans ses bras. Et c'est à trois qu'ils sortirent de la salle.

Elle n'était plus seule comme quelques mois plus tôt, elle n'était plus assise par terre seule et désespérée, elle ne doutait plus de son avenir, n'avait plus peur de finir seule. Elle avait House et son fils maintenant. Ils seraient trois maintenant. Paradoxalement tout ça était grâce à la perte de Joy. C'est ce qu'on appel un mal pour un bien, un beau malheur.


End file.
